Darkest Love
by quinngirl117
Summary: Sarah has always been the good girl. Never stays up past her bed time, does her homework and listens to her parents. But when her friends drag her to a party and leave her, Sarah gets upset and leaves. Little did she know, leaving would change her life forever. Jake loves going from city to city looking for pretty girls to feed off of. But his next dinner is to intriguing to kill.
1. Author Note

Hey it's Quinngirl117. So many of you may know this story and that is because my partner SummerTime15 wrote it with me and had it on her account, but she ran out of ideas so she allowed me to put it on hers. But I still want to give her credit. ch 1, 3, &5 belong to her so if you like them then you should go check out more of her stuff because she's an awesome writer. It's too bad she couldn't write more with me, but I get it. Writing is super hard even I have trouble with it. So I hope you like this story. It isn't complete yet, but I do hope you enjoy it.

-Quinn out!


	2. Chapter 1

(Sarah's POV)

I hate parties. Always have, always will. My friends dragged me here and once we got here, they walked of bleaching me to fend for my self. And the worst part?

"No Nathan. Not now not ever." I told the ever so annoying Nathan Andrews. Yes. He is the worst part. Not the smell, the dancing and sweat, or the people making-out. Nathan is. He's been trying to get in my pants since forever. Well, since last year anyway. And the creep just had to be here tonight. Actually it's not a surprise that he's here. It's a surprise that I'm here. My parents would never approve.

"Come on baby. Anyone would kill to be with me." He slurred. I'm sure every girl would. But me. Nathan is captain of the football team, hot, and smart... Most of the time.

"But I don't. So just go." I walked away from him trying to find my friends. This is why I hate stupid high school party's. Everyone is high, drunk, or making-out. It's just not my thing.

"Excuse me. Sorry. Pardon me." I kept saying while trying to weave through all the people dancing. "Ugh! Where are you guys!?" I couldn't find my friends anywhere so I texted them that I was going home and left. Well, almost left.

"My offer still stands babe." Nathan slurred wrapping his arms around my waist and kissing my neck.

"Gosh Nathan do you not know what no means? Your drunk so go find some drunk chick." I said while trying to get out of his grasp. "Let go!" I kneed him where the sun don't shine and ran.

"Gosh I wish I could never see him again." I thought out loud.

When I got far enough away from the house I took in my surroundings. It was dark with only the dim streetlights lighting up my path.

"Well, I guess I'm stuck walking home." I grumbled. I never liked walking home at night. You know, people in New Hillton don't necessarily have the best southern hospitality. We are known for kidnapping and murders. Not often, but often enough. I decided to tough it out and keep walking.

As I walked by the pharmacy I saw a shadow. I stopped and looked around. Seeing nothing I shrugged my shoulders and kept walking. Walking only a few feet I suddenly felt cold wind on the back of my neck. I walked faster. Walking past an empty ally I was suddenly grabbed and taken into it. I tried to scream but a hand covers my mouth. My attacker was behind me so I couldn't see his face. I felt his lips brush my ear as he spoke.

"What's a pretty girl like you doing walking alone at night?" He asked with a dark chuckle. I tried getting out of his grasp but he only tightened his hold on me. I heard him inhale. "Mhmmm. You smell good. I wonder what you taste like." I felt his teeth graze my neck. They were sharp. A lot sharper than normal teeth.

"What do you want from me!" I said in his hand.

"You." Was all he told me. I pretended to relax and turned around in his arms. Fangs. That was the first thing I saw. I showed no emotion though as I kneed him where the sun don't shine. He grunted but never let go. Instead he slammed me against the wall.

"You're a tough little one aren't you." He chuckled.

"You're a vampire." Was all I said never taking my eyes of his fangs.

"Yeah, a hungry one." He licked his lips and brought his fangs down to my neck. Teasing me.

"You won't like my taste. I- just took some drugs a little while ago." I lied.

"No you didn't you smell to innocent to take drugs." He chuckled.

"Fine. Bite me. See if I care." I said. He looked at me.

"You're a strange girl. Normally they would scream and beg for there life."

"would you rather I did that?" I asked getting ready to scream.

"No." He told me.

Jakes POV

"No." I told her. She was strange. I expected her to be screaming asking me to spare her life. She was quite intruding I must say. And beautiful. I'm not going to lie about that. She was probably the most beautiful human I have ever seen. I grazed my fangs against her lip. I could feel her heart speed up in fear. I smiled.

"You scared?" I asked looking into her dark brown eyes that were glaring at me.

"No." She said sarcastically rolling her. "I'm excited to get the blood sucked out of me."

"Good." I moved her hair to expose her neck. I heard her intake of breath. "You smell good. So good." I said before plunging my fangs into her neck. I moaned as I sucked on her blood. Briefly I took my fangs out to look at her. Her eyes widened at seeing her blood on me. "You- you taste good." Once again I plunged my fangs into her neck. She struggled but I was to strong for her. After a minute of sucking I felt her body go limp. She passed out from blood loss. I decided I had enough and licked the rest of the blood flowing from her neck. I picked her up bridal style.

"Can't have you blowing our secret now can we? You're coming home with me darling." I said while running to my castle. I could have sucked her dry but something made me stop. Made me want to keep her alive. And I'm afraid to know what it was.


	3. Chapter 2

(Jake's pov)

I brought the girl to my castle. I could smell her scent a mile away. Her scent was driving me crazy. It took all my will not to bite her again and drain her dry. I usually do that to all the girls any ways, but not her? I don't know what made me, but i soon found myself bringing her home. i would never let anyone live but I'm allowing her to live? She had long dark hair and big brown eyes. She wasn't like the rest. She was so innocent. Maybe that is what got my liking towards her. Maybe I want to stripe her of her innocence. I opened the door to my bedroom and laid her in my bed. I watched as she slept. I notice the sun beginning to come up. i close the shades and I sit back down in the chair across from the bed. I must have fallen asleep because i awoke to someone turning the doorknob. My eyes shot open to the girl. She was just starting to open the door when I stood in front of her and closed it, thanks to my vampire speed. "Let me go!" She started to hit me and make me move out of her way, but I didn't move an inch. I grab her arms and drag her to the bed. I pushed her on the bed and strangled her down on the bed. I climbed on top of her and held her down.

"Will you stop hitting me! Let's get some things strait. First off I make the rules and you are not leaving! Second of all you will not hit me anymore not because it hurts, but because its so annoying. Thirdly I will not deal with your attitude so shut up and do as I say." She pushed me off her and stood up.

"One i am not listening to you or any one else. Second I will hit you and you'll deal with it. And finally I will not shut up and do as you say got it!" I laugh. This girl is feisty and has a fighting attitude. I pushed her back on the bed with hardly moving my hand.

"No I don't 'got it' and you will follow those simply things or you'll die."

"If you wanted to kill me you would." This girl was starting to irritate me.

"Shut up already! I don't know what's worse your attitude or how much you drive me crazy." I climbed on top of her again and plunged my teeth into her skin. She gasp, but I kept her from moving. I pull back and wipe my lips. "You're very good tasting."

"Get off me!" She tried to push me off her even if she didn't have much strength left. I let go of her and pull her out of the room. I pull her down stairs and into the kitchen.

"Sit. now."

"Make me." I turn to her with a glare. She sat down without another word. i turn to the mirror against the wall and say my glowing green eyes staring back at me. I close my eyes and when I opened them they were blue again. I sighed. I opened the refrigerator. I pulled out some food and made her a sandwich. I gave it to her and she ate it right away.

"Now listen. You will be staying here for awhile until you can learn to trust me. Once you do that I might trust you enough to let you leave. Until then you will stay here."

"You can't hold me here without a reason. I know my rights." i laugh.

"You have no rights when it comes to vampires. You can walk out that door and become another vampire meal or stay here and I won't kill you... unless you p*** me off again." I saw her glare.

"I hate you."

(Sarah's pov)

"I hate you." In truth I don't know if I hate him. He was charming. He had sexy dirty blonde hair, deep blue eyes that turn green when he's mad, and he had pale skin that you would think was weird, but in truth was slightly hot. I shook my head in order to clear it. "Just leave me alone."

"Sorry but no." I finish eating and I glared up at him. I stood up and stomped upstairs. I felt a brush of cold wind go on my back and I felt equally as cold arms wrap around me and pull me into him. "Just relax. You had your meal now I want mine."

"Didn't you already drink from me... twice." I try to pull away, but he only held me tighter.

"Yes, but I get hungry rather fast." I felt his sharp fangs go into my neck. I gasp. He drank what he needed and soon I felt his hand go to my neck. He said a few words and when he let go of me my hand went to my neck but felt no marks. "That was a healing spell something vampires are good at. Now I can drink you when ever and you will heal right away." I back away.

"Just stay away from me or else." He sighed and shook his head.

"You humans are all the same. Just to make sure you don't run I'm going to put you to sleep. You will only feel a pinch." MY eyes grew wide and I ran down the hall, but seconds later he grabbed me. "Stop. Just hold still." He put his hand over my mouth and I bite him. "Damn it hold still." He put the needle in me and my vision began to blacken. I begin to fall and he catch me in his arms. "It's okay you'll be okay Sarah." How did he know my name. I go unconscious.


	4. Chapter 3

(Jakes POV)

Watching Sarah sleep in my bed I couldn't help but notice how fragile she really is. So small and innocent. I walked over to her, trailing my finger across her cheek. Why is she so special? Why don't I just finish her off right here, right now? I leaned down and put my lips to her ear.

"So what makes you so different?" I straightened my self and walked towards the door to go to my room when I realized, this is my room.

"Well, crap." I said said to my self. I looked back over to the sleeping figure on my bed. "Hmm, I guess it won't be that bad." That is of coarse, she doesn't try and hit me again.

I shrugged my shoulders as took of my shirt climbing into bed with her, m*** as I inhaled her scent. I will never get tired of her scent. I thought to myself. Sarah stirred in her sleep. I propped my self up on my elbow and watched as she woke up. Sarah's eyes opened and she looked around. Her eyes got wide as re landed on me. I smirked.

"Nice of you to wake up." I told her. She glared at me.

"Nice of you to put me to sleep." She spat.

"It was pretty nice of me wasn't it? I could have just killed you right there." She sat up at my remark.

"Why don't you then? I'd rather be dead than be here with you!" She shouted. I sat up as well and looked at her.

"I don't know. Maybe it's because you are strange and different." I said truthfully. She rolled her eyes.

"If your going to act like this I mine as we'll call in the cast of twilight and we can start a drama series." Sarah climes out of bed ad walked to the door.

"That would be cool. After all, they were missing a handsome prince." I smirked as she stopped in her tracks. She didn't look at me as she said,

"P-prince?"

"Allow me to introduce my self. Hello, my name is Jake Carson, Prince of vampires." I held out my hand as she turned around.

"Well, if you'll excuse me Your Highness, I must me going." She mock bowed and turned to leave. I let her knowing she would get lost in my castle anyway.

I walked to the servants' quarters looking for the maid in charge.

"Ah Marian. Just who I was looking for." I said once I found her. She bowed.

"What can I do for you Your Highness?" She asked.

"Have Sarah Roman come into the dinning area for dinner in one hour." I told her.

"Yes Your Highness." She said bowing and walking away.

"Alright. Now what to make for dinner."

Xxxx

"Chef, what do you know about human food?" I asked my head chef.

"Everything Your Highness." He said bowing.

"Good. Make something for a young girl whom who'll be dining with me tonight." I said walking away.

Xxxx

Sitting at the table, I sat waiting for Sarah to arrive. She did a few minutes later with an aggravated look on her face. I chuckled.

"How nice of you to join me." I said smiling. She looked up at me and glared.

"You think you're so special with your stupid big castle. I only came because the made was so nice."

Sarah's POV

It was true. I wouldn't have come if the maid wasn't so nice to me. I didn't want to upset her.

How can she find her way in this stupid place anyway?

"Well now that you're here we can begin eating. And by we, I mean you. I'm saving my meal for later." he said getting a dark look in his eyes.

Someone set a plate I front of me and I immediately knew the scent. Spaghetti. I ignored the amazing scent and thanked whoever it was.

"Well? Aren't you going to eat?" He asked after I sat there with out touching anything.

"Maybe. Only I you don't take my blood tonight." he laughed at this. I shrugged my shoulders and slouched in my chair. Je stopped laughing and looked at me.

"Eat. That is an order." He said.

" I'm good thanks." I said crossing my arms over my chest. Jake's eyes shifted behind me and he nodded. I heard shuffling feet and then a closing door. I knew we were alone.

"You're good huh? Then I guess I should take you to my room now and ear my meal." he said stepping closer to me. I stood up.

"I am no one's meal!" I shouted.

"Just eat!" He shouted.

"No!" I yelled right back. He grunted throwing his hands up in the air.

"You- you are the most complicated human ever. Normal humans would do anything I say in fear of losing there life if they refused."

"I thought we already established I'm not normal." I said. He walked up to me using his vampire speed slamming me against the wall.

"You're right. You are not normal." he brought his mouth close to my neck. "You're different from the rest. So different." I felt his lips graze my neck. I squeezed my eyes shut knowing what was coming but it never did. Instead, I felt small pecks feathering my neck. He was kissing me. I blushed at the thought. He moved his mouth up to my jawline and kissed along there. "And beautiful." he whispered. He stopped kissing and looked up at me. My breath stopped as I looked into his piercing blue eyes. They were so hypnotizing.

"Sarah." He whispered before capturing my mouth with his. He ran his tongue across my bottom lip asking me for an entrance. I refused to give him access. He grunted and dragged a fang across my lip making it sting. I gasped at the sharp pain and he slid his tongue into my mouth. I couldn't help but notice how soft his lips were. The coldness of them comforted me in some way. Jake started sucking on my bottom lip that was no doubt bleeding. He wrapped his aromas around my waist picking me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist.

What is getting into me? I asked myself.

I pulled away shaking my head.

"No." I said. "No."

"Why?" Jake asked in a slightly broken voice. "You were perfectly fine doing it just a few seconds ago."

"I don't know what I was thinking when I was kissing you." I unwrapped my legs and yanked his arms of of me. "Just stay away from me." I sad as I ran out of the room. To where I didn't know. I just wanted to get away from him.


	5. Chapter 4

I touch my lips that had once been on hers. I could still feel the heat. I have no idea what got into me, but I found I wanted more. More of her. I sighed. "How I wish she could be mine." I whispered to myself. I walk into my bedroom and found her sitting on the bed back facing me. She was crying. I stopped dead in my tracks. Never had I ever dealt with a crying girl. "Sarah?"

"Go away."

"Look Sarah I'm sorry I have no idea what came over me." She spun around fiercely.

"Let me go home."

"I can't Sarah I-

"F*** you. I want to go home now!" I sigh. I sit on the bed and put my hands into my hands/

"I can't Sarah it's too dangerous for you."

"Dangerous? How?" I sigh.

"Look once a vampire feeds off you all vampires want to. They think if your worth biting the first time your worth it again, but that time they'll drain you."

"Why haven't you?" I look away pained. "Why haven't you!"

"Because I love you!" I look horrified at you for what I just said.

"Jake-

"If you want to leave then leave."

"Jake I-

"Just go Sarah!"

"But Jake I-

"Sarah it is because of you I grow weak!" I saw her cry more. She walked up to me and kissed me. I stood there frozen. I pull back. "Sarah I can't."

"You didn't have a problem last time." I saw her smile. I smile back. I kissed her back.

"Your highness there's someone here to- Oh my highness I'm sorry I'll come back." She hurried to the door.

"Marian stop. Whose here to see me?"

"The council." My face turn whiter than a ghost.

"Whose the council?"

"The people who choice if I stay as king or not."

"There like the judge to the lawyers. If they don't like me I either die or get kicked out. If there here now that can only be trouble."

"I'm sure that-

"Sarah you stay here."

"But-

"Goddamn it Sarah if you don't listen you will die. Not by me but by them."

(Sarah)

I watched as he leaves. Personally I didn't choice to kiss him my heart did. When I heard him say the L word I just had to be with him. I blush. I sit on the bed. I look to the door. I get up and sneak downstairs. I listen to him talk to the council.

"Now hello Jake. Look we are hear because we heard you left a human alive."

"Yes but-

"Now now Jake the reason is clear to us. You aren't in trouble. I enjoyed your honesty. Look your father is dieing. You either take over for him or no. Look your girl she will be okay. We won't kill her for you have claimed her for your own right?"

"Yes. I supposed so only to keep her out of danger."

"Good." They walk off and he turned back around to face me when they leave.

"You never listen do you."

"Sorry." I said softly. He just sighs and heads upstairs. I look over at him and he seems sad. "I'm sorry about your father."

"Don't be. It happens to everyone. Everyone must die even vampires. He will be dead soon and I will be king soon."


	6. Chapter 5

(Jakes POV)

Honestly? I didn't care that my father was dying. He has never cared about me. It was always about him. Him being king, his money, his control over the vampire world. I was just. Pebble in his shoe.

I went to the bathroom to take a hot shower. It was a stress reliever I use often.

"Jake?" I heard a soft voice ask a I dried my hair with a towel.

"Sarah? Is that you?" I asked.

"Yeah. Ummm, do you mind if I come in?" She asked. I smirked to myself.

"Sure, but I have no clothes on. You can join if you want."

"Not the bathroom! Ugh, never mind." I could hear her start to walk away.

"Wait!" I yelled. I pulled on a lake of jeans and walked out. She looked at me with her mouth slightly open. Her eyes traveled from my chest down and back up again. I smirked again, only, this time she could see it.

"Like what you see?" I asked. She looked down and blushed.

"Whatever. I gotta go." She spat and walked away. Before she could get to far I ran up to her with my vampire speed and stood I front of her. Sarah looked up to me and glared.

"Yes?" She asked. I answered her with a kiss. She tried pulling away but I didn't let her. Her lips felt so warm on my cold ones.

"Jake." She said against my lips. "Jake no. This can't happen."

"Yes it can." I growled, slamming her back on the wall. She grunted. "You smell so good Sarah." She tried pushing me off but I still held onto her.

"Jake! Stop! I just want to go home!" she yelled. I looked at her.

"You seemed fine when you were kissing me a little while ago." I said.

"I don't know what came over me Jake. Just take me home." She pleaded.

"No." I let go of her. "Why don't you go get something to eat." I said and walked away.

Sarah's POV

i tried not to cry. I just wanted to go home, to get away from Jake.

"Ah Sarah. Just the girl I was looking for. Would you like something to eat?" A man, I'm assuming cook, asked. My stomach chose that moment to make a large gowl sound. I blushed and nodded.

Xxxx

After eating, I walked around the castle. It was hard not to get lost, but I managed. As I walked past Jakes door I was pulled into his room.

"What the-" I did t get to finish because Jakes lips were on mine.

"You had your snack. No it's my turn." he said before sinking his fangs into my neck. I felt the sharp teeth rip through the skin of my neck and I tried not to scream in pain. As he kept sucking, I started seeing black dots. When Jake took out his fangs I fel limp against him.

"Sarah." He whispered. I was too weak to talk. Too weak to protest as he took off my shirt and pants and put one of his shirts on me. Jake put me under the covers of his bed and climes in after. The last thing I saw was the sun starting to seep through the windows and Jake pulling the curtains over them.

"Goodnight." He roles me, kissing my forehead. No, good morning.

Jake POV

i watched her as she slept. There's no doubt in my mind that I'm in love with her. The problem is, she doesn't love me back. She's actually afraid of me. And now, I have the pressure of being King of vampires on me. Something I never wanted. But I didn't want to think about that right now. All is wanted to do was admire how beautiful Sarah was. And how amazing it felt to have her sleep next to me in my bed. And I wanted it to be like this for ever.

"To easy Sarah. It would be too easy to turn you. You could be mine even longer." And I was planning on turning her right after I marry her. The question is, how do I get her to fall I love with me?


	7. Chapter 6

(Sarah)

I woke up to Jake sitting in a chair across from me and staring. I groaned and sat up. "What's wrong?"

"You. You are what's wrong." I stood up and walked into the bathroom. "Just let me go home."

"No." I growled and slammed the door. I took a quick shower and changed into the clothes Jake brought for me. I looked at his shirt that now laid on the floor. I made a face at it. I stuck my tongue out like a child when she doesn't like something. I walked back out and found Jake sitting now on the bed reading.

"You read?"

"Yes." He looked up and gave me a charming smile. He stood up and soon was in front of me with his vampire speed. He started to kiss me again. I pushed back.

"No Jake."

"Why?" He looked at me with sad and hurt eyes. He was upset I didn't want him to kiss me. Why would he care so deeply about me like this?

"Do you really think a girl like me can fall for a guy like you? Your immortal and I'm mortal."

"I can change that." His lips brushed my neck and I squeaked and fell backwards into a chair. He laughed. "it wouldn't hurt."

"No Jake. Just no." i got up to leave and he grabbed my wrist.

"Please Sarah don't leave." He was pleading with me. I couldn't say yes, but I found I couldn't say no either.

"Jake." I said upset.

"Sarah please." I could hear his voice getting watery and I took a deep breath.

"Jake, I can't go out with a guy who is already in love with me and hardly knows me."

"I can get to know you." He had tears in his eyes and I forced myself to look away.

"I don't want you to."

"Sarah please. I'll do anything to be with you."

"Jake. No." He tilted my head up and looked at me in the eyes.

"I love you Sarah and that will never change." With that he let me go. "You can leave if you want, but just remember if you need me I will always be here." I stepped back and walked out. I ran home to find a sight that made me drop to my knees. I saw that my house was sold and they were gone. My parents were gone. I only have been gone 5 weeks and everything has changed. I cried. I felt a hand on my shoulder. "I tried to tell you. Things change. You have been gone for weeks. Everyone thinks your dead."

"I should be."

"Sarah I-

"No Jake because of you my parents are gone. I could be happy right now with my family, with my friends, with my life. Why did you have to ruin it?"

"Sarah I didn't-

"Didn't mean to? Really? You kidnapped me, kissed me, fell in love with me and I can't even say goodbye to my life." I cried more. He pulled me on his lap and held me.

"I'm sorry. I really am. I just... I just want you."

"How about we start with getting to know me first Jake?" I wiped my eyes.

"Sure Sarah and you should get to know me too." I nodded and he carried me back to his home. I ate and went to bed. Do I love Jake? I don't know. Could I? I will have to wait and see.

(Jake)

I watched as Sarah sleeps. I almost lost her today. I can't loose her again. I need her. I don't want to be king. I want her. I walked downstairs to find someone I didn't expect waiting for me. "Your father is dieing and you have yet to go see him." I glared at the women.

"I will not see my father. Not now not ever."

"You will and that's final Jake."

"You can't make me... mother." I saw anger in her eyes.

"He's your father-

"Hes a b*** that needs to rot in hell." I saw her eyes grow wide and she gasp.

"What did you just say?"

"You heard me. He needs to rot in hell and I don't care if he's dieing or not."

"Take that back Jake now."

"Make me."

"You..." She rambeled on and on. Her voice getting louder and louder. I thought of Sarah.

"Mother shut up. I won't see him and you are to leave. Now" She looked at me shocked.

"What."

"Out Mother! Now!"

"Jake-

"Out!" She walked out shocked. I heard someone going down the stairs. I turn around and saw Sarah.

"Why are you yelling?" I look down

"Sorry Sarah. I didn't mean for you to wake up to that."

"Was that your mother."

"That b***? Ya." I saw the look on her face and sighed. "Sorry that my family isn't at all like yours."

"I want to get to know you Jake. Please don't shut me out." I nodded and smiled.

"Okay as do I with you Sarah." I kissed her softly and she pulled back and I sighed. "Sorry."

"In sometime in the future I may allow it Jake, but-

"But not now." She nodded. "You need to get to bed come on."

here's my next ch I hope you like it.


	8. Chapter 7

(Jake's POV)

I was sitting on my bed when I started to fall asleep. I fell asleep and had a flash back.

~Flash back~

When I was 15 is when I started hating my family. My father always use to treat me like s***. He never thought I could do a thing. My mother always took his side. Whenever he was mad at me she would give me the silent treatment when she wasn't even involved. "I am not going to some stupid boarding school Father!" I screamed while stomping up the stairs.

"Now you listen to me boy. You will go and that is final." I looked back at him angrily.

"You can't make!" My father's eyes turned red and I lost all my coverage. He climbed the steps and dragged me back my hair into the kitchen throwing me to the floor. I hit the floor hard. I tasted blood in my mouth.

"No look here son if you don't go I will have you sleep in the dungeon again got it. You will go or else." I looked up with blood dripping from my mouth and I felt tears run down my face. "Now don't go crying like some s*** I'll give you something to really cry about." I coward and pushed myself up against a wall.

"Leave me alone."

"What boy no longer brave?! How about you stand up and act like a man huh? What are you scared?!" I coward away. This upset my father more. He grabbed my arm and dragged me out of the house.

"Stop your hurting me."

"Good." His grip got tighter and I thought I heard my bones brake from the pressure. He pulled me to the dungeon which is under the ground not far from our house. He pulled me through the dark entrance and pushed me into a cell and locked the door. "Now you will stay here because of your cowardliness. You will not have food until I fetch you to come back to the house." He left and I didn't eat for 3 days.

By the time he came back down I was starving, weak, and on the verge of death. He pulled me out and pulled me up the steps to our house painfully. My wrist was broken so was my nose and jaw from both his grip of my wrist and from my fall on the kitchen's floor.

He pulled me into the house and tossed me onto the ground as if I was just some rag doll. I landed with hitting my elbow which I cried out in pain when it started to swell. "Now you listen boy. I raised you good, I treated you good, I gave you food. Now if you speak about anything of the bad I will kill you and I will enjoy it." He left me there and headed out. I got some food into me and I headed upstairs.

"You should treat your father better. He is so good to you." I turned around to see my mother standing there glaring at me. Her words dripped with venom. "He feeds you, gives you clothes, gives you a place to sleep. Your lucky to be his son. Most boys your age wouldn't have it so good. Now get to bed Jake." She acted sweetly when she said my name but her saying it was like a knife to the gut. I walked into my room and fell to the ground and cried.

I wrapped my wounds in medical wraps and got dressed into better clothes. I headed down stairs and sat at the table with my parents and my goody good sister who never got yelled at or anything. We started to serve our food when my sister screamed. My father was one his feet in seconds. "What is it darling?"

"I don't want Jake eating with us."

"Okay he'll eat in his room."

"NO! I DON'T WANT HIM EATING AT ALL!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. I ended up with no super... again. I was in my room tossing a ball in my hands. I looked at the ball and threw it at my door which gave a loud thud.

"Be quiet up there Jake or else!" I growled at my father's muffled voice. I looked at my closet and then back at my door and then at my window. I got up and packed all my clothes into a backpack. I packet my extra bandages just in case and I opened my window and jumped down. I looked once more at my father's house and then towards the woods.

"I don't need you or this house." With that I ran through the woods to freedom. And like that I never saw my family again.

Flash back over

I woke up in a cold sweat. I looked around the room and found Sarah looking at me worried. "I'm fine." I looked away and I heard her foot steps come towards me.

"Are you?"

"Yes." I felt her hand go under my chin. She lifted my face up so I was looking into her brown orbs.

"Are you? I'm worried about you Jake. You are after all having nightmares now." I pushed her away and stood up.

"I'm fine." My voice was only a growl and I heard Sarah whimper and move away from me. I turn to her and sighed. "I'm sorry. It's just... I..."

"You were dreaming of your family. I heard you talking in your sleep." I looked away. "What was it like? With them? It couldn't have been so bad... could it?" I sighed.

"Seeing how my father abused me from age 9 to 15 and my mom treated me as if I wasn't her son... ya it was that bad." I looked up to her to see her staring at me shocked. She walked up to me and pulled me into a hug.

"I am so sorry Jake." I held onto her fighting back the verge to cry, something I haven't done since that night. "That must have been awful."

"Ya it was." She pulled back and looked at me.

"I never realized that-

"Don't go around treating me different now princess. I don't want your pity." She smiled at me and nodded.

"No that's right you don't you want my-

"Your love nothing else." She smiled and sat down pulling me with her. I sat down and smiled.

"Don't get any ideas. All I'm doing is giving you blood. Your weak you need some blood." I moved her long hair out of the way and bit into her. She screamed a little and then stopped. I drank from her quickly and pulled back and she healed.

"Sorry. Did I hurt you too much." She shook her head and smiled.

"No. Not at all." I smiled. I pulled back the covers and tucked her in. I got up to leave, but she grabbed my wrist for minute I started to panic until i remembered it was just her. I turned and saw her smile. "Please don't leave. i want you to stay, but any funny business and your dead." I laugh and nodded. I climbed in next to her fell asleep.

here you go. I hope you like how I did it.


	9. Chapter 8

(Sarah's POV)  
I woke up to Jake holding me around my waist and his head resting near my neck. He was sound as sleep still. The poor guy was up have the night with nightmares. i could get up right now, but I didn't want to wake him up. Plus i kinda like him holding me. I let my mind drift and I thought back to my old life.

flash back  
I was walking the halls at my college when i heard someone behind me. "Hey there you are. Hey Sarah."

"Hey GG hey Lee." i looked to see the school's hottest couple behind me. I am part of the popular group, but really I'm just the school's quite nerdy girl.

"Hey so how about I dump her for you." He teased at me.

"I'd say go get a life." i teased back. He just sighed.

"Fine maybe next time."

"Oh shut up Lee your mind." And that is where I go. I walk away from the now making out couple. Some times I feel like the third wheel. I head home and unlock the door. I open it up to see my parents.

"Looks whose home. Hey sweet heart."

"Hey mom." My mom was the stay at home mom. She cleans, she drives me if my car breaks down, she cooks, she does it all. My father was a lawyer.

"Your dad is at work still."

"Ya I thought so." I walked upstairs and into my room and i sighed and sat down. I loved my life, but I just wished I could have more excitement. I mean I have friends, I have amazing friends, but I don't have an incredible boyfriend who will just drop anything to get a chance to be with me. I could date Nathan Andrews, but he 1 drinks too much, 2 he's the football star so he thinks he's all that, and 3 his parents are bffs with mine so i have to see him all the time and I really don't want too. Plus my mom keeps pushing me to go out with him. I really don't like... at all. I walked into my room to find him sitting on my bed looking through my draws at my... under clothing. "Get away now." I pushed him out the door. "Leave now."

"Aww come on I just wanted to say hi."

"Leave me alone Nathan." I pushed him out and slammed the door. I sat on my bed and groan. "I just wish I could meet someone who would love me for me and not for my money, or friends, or for my parents, or for sex. I just want someone who will always love me. No matter what. Why can't I have that? What did I do to god to make him not allow me at least that?" I felt tears roll down my face and brushed them away. I needed to get ready for dinner with the Andrews. I got a nice sun dress on and walked down stairs. I sat down and Nathan sat next to me I was about to say something until Mrs. Andrew walked in.

"Aww are you two finally dating?" I heard Nathan laugh and I glared at him.

"No mother she still hasn't gave me the time of day."

"Why isn't my Nathan good for you?"

"Well yes, but he isn't my type. Sorry." She just glared at me.

"Well I'm sorry your only into the troubled one." I almost laughed. She thought Nathan wasn't apart of the troubled ones. He's the biggest trouble one ever. I just sat down and ate.

Flash back over  
That was when life was half good. I almost forgot to that i asked to find someone who just loved me for me. Could Jake really be that for me?

(Jake's POV)  
I woke up to Sarah staring at me. "Ha I woke up before you for once." She stuck her tongue out and all I could do was laugh.

"Ya well are you going to wake me with a kiss then?" I laughed when i saw her face turn red. "Sorry. I'll stop."

"No don't." I looked over at her shocked.

"What?"

"I want to... I want to at least try to get to know you more and maybe... just maybe give you a chance." I smiled and we spent the rest of the day telling each other about ourselves. I was happy, but how long would this different attitude of hers last. I don't want maybes but I'll wait either way.


	10. Chapter 9

(Jake)

I was sitting in my room when Sarah walked in. "So yesterday..."

"Don't worry I won't let it lead me on." She looked at me shocked.

"i wasn't-

"Look I want to be with you and I will wait a hundred years to do so." she looked at me shocked.

"You would?"

"Yes of course." She smiled and sat down next to me.

"Good."

"Why?"

"Because you just past my test."

"Test?"

"Yes if this was just about sex you wouldn't be willing to wait, but you are so I'm willing to be with you." I looked at her shocked.

"What really that's great I-

"Before you get all crazy I don't want to be wrong so... I will not sleep with you until a year has past and for marriage I will want 2 years to past."

"Okay deal I just want to be with you." I lean and kissed her. I felt her pull away and I frown, but then she kissed me. I was the one to pull back though. "Are you just doing this because I want it or no..."

"No but..."

"But you want to take it slow so... we will take it slow." I took her hand and lead her down stairs. I gave her a plate of food and I watched her.

(Sarah)

I ate quietly and I looked up to see Jake staring at me. "What?"

"Nothing." I finished and we headed upstairs. He pushed me against the wall and easily bit me gently. A little more gentle then before. I was changing him in more ways than one. I am happy I am. When he finished his 'meal' we climbed into bed. "Good night."

"Don't you mean-

"Darling it's night for me." I smiled. He pulled me close to him and we fell asleep.


	11. Chapter 10

(Sarah)

I woke up and found Jake no where in sight. I sat up and looked around. "Jake?" I got out of bed and headed down stairs. "Jake?" I couldn't find him any where. I felt someone behind me grab my waist and I scream.

"Hey it's only me." I look up to see Jake behind me. My racing heart slow downed.

"Sorry." I hit him on thew shoulder extra hard. "Don't sneak up on me." He laughed and kissed my lips softly.

"Sorry about that I won't do it again." I smile and we walk in and sit down while I eat, Jake goes off to take care of something. "Hey so can I have my meal now?" I look up at him and nod. We head up stairs. He plunge his teeth into my skin and I whimper. He automatically softens his bit and drinking. He goes slower and more careful. Soon it's over and he pulls away. He looks at me worried. "Are you okay? I didn't mean to bit so hard and I-" I cut him of by kissing him. He kissed me back and I smiled.

"I'm fine." I yawn and smile at him. He laughs and pull me into a hug.

"Sure you are sleepy." I laugh and close my eyes wrapping my arms around his waist. I heard him laugh as I close my eyes and drifted to sleep.

(Jake)

I carried her upstairs and laid her down. I smiled at her. She was beautiful it just too bad I would have to leave tonight and I never even got a chance to say goodbye or tell her. I sighed and headed back downstairs. "Okay your ride is ready sir." I nodded and jumped into the car. Before finally being with Sarah I have to take care of family drama if I like it or not. I arrived at my old home hours later. I didn't want to be here, but I know if I don't come then I'll regret it. I hate my father, but if he dies and I say no to being king my spoiled sister will get it and ruin this whole race. I walked up the stairs and knocked on the door. I really didn't want to be here. The house looked dark and creepy as ever. The windows blackened out for my family's safety. The steps creaked and groaned under my weight and they had cracks in them and looked to be in bad shape. The door swung open to revel my mother she looked as though she was crying, but I knew it was just for show. For right after she realize it was me she went back to her careless self.

"Well hello Jake what do you want?" I just walked by her without a word. I hated my family, but unlike my mother I still care. I don't want my father to die no matter what he did to me because he was the best king this race had, but the worst father. I opened his door and found my sister straightening his room and my father laying in bed looking mad. He looked up and saw me and he just stared at me blankly. My sister heard me and looked at me and glared.

"Oh so big brother came back. How wonderful now leave your going to upset father. If you can't see I'm busy." I rolled my eyes and looked at him.

"I thought we should talk after all that's the least you can do." I said with much venom and he stared at me shocked and nodded and looked at my sister.

"But daddy he is so annoying and he-

"OUT!" He said loudly but then started to cough and I realized he was worst than I thought. "What is it Jake?" He said in a groggy way that I knew he was loosing his voice. I waited until my sister left before looking back at him. He looked weak and small in his bed and I realized that he really was in serious pain. There was no way of helping him not that I really wanted to.

"Look when you..."

"Die? Yes I know I'm going to die. I don't have much longer. What is it that is troubling you?"

"I don't want to be king and-

"And why not being king makes you strong and powerful and-

"I don't want to end up like you. Your the best king, yet you have a son you abused who no longer even goes near this town because of you and you have a wife who acts like she cares, but only for your money, and you have a spoiled rotten daughter who acts like a bitch to everyone. I don't want that life, but I do care what happens to this kingdom."

"So then what is it do you want from me that made you come back?"

"I want you to make it so that Jillian doesn't get to become queen because she'll ruin everything you worked for and you know it."

"Yes I do know that, but if none of my kids want it then what is to become of my kingdom when I leave?"

"I think you should have the one person who both a great person and could be a great king."

"And that is?"

"My twin brother Jack."


	12. Chapter 11

(Jake)

"No. Jack is a good person, but he's in Alaska. There's no way he'll come home."

"He left because like me he couldn't deal with it."

"I never hit him."

"No, but you hit me and he didn't want to be there when you finally killed me." My dad looked at me shocked.

"I wouldn't.. I wouldn't-

"You wouldn't what go as far as kill me. That night I left I almost died but you never even noticed." He looked away as if ashamed which was so not him. "So I told him your sick he was surprised to hear that i left and wasn't dead yet. He said he was willing to be king so he'll be here in an hour."

"You shouldn't have done that."

"I don't care he's my brother and he needs to be here."

"Fine." he looked down and then up at me. "I'm sorry Jake i never meant to hurt you. I..." He looked away. "I am so sorry son." I stood frozen on my spot. "Can you forgive me please I will be dead soon and just want your forgiveness please Jack I love you." I look at him shocked. i felt tears roll down my face. "Please Jake what I did to you is unforgivable I know, but can you try for me. I know right to ask, but I'm dieing please." I nodded.

"I forgive you daddy." He smiled and held his arms out I hesitantly walked up to him and he hugged me like a father and son should. I heard a knock on the door and I pulled away and wiped away the tears. i looked at my father and he was doing the same. I looked at the door and opened it. It was Jack.

"Hey jake I missed you." i smiled and he pulled me into a hug. "It's so nice to meet you again." I nodded.

"Same to you. Do you think you can handle this without me?"

"Of course. What's up?"

"Nothing." I smile and walked out.

(Sarah)

I woke up and didn't see Jake. "Jake?"

"Hey sorry I had to go... see my father." I looked at him shocked.

"I'm so sorry. How did it go?" I smiled.

"Better than I thought."

"Really?"

"Ya we forgave each other." I looked up shocked and jumped into his arms.

"I'm so happy for you." He lauvghed and kissed me.

"Thanks."

"What about your kingdom?"

"Oh it isn't mine, but my brother."

"You have a brother?"

"Ya I don't see him much."

"Oh I'm sorry."

"It's okay."

"Really?"

"Ya." I kiss you and smiled. "Marry me?"

"I just... I told you I wanted to wait."

"I know, but I love you." I look down and pulled out of his arms.

"I know you do, but I don't know. We agreed."

"I know, but..." He looked down. "I can wait I understand." I sigh.

"No." I walked up to him and wrapped my arms around his neck. "I will marry you."


	13. Chapter 12

(Jack POV)

I watch my brother leave and I head to The training room and began training when I heard a high pitch scream. I turned around to see Jillian looking at me shocked. "Your back..." I nodded and started training again. "But you can't come back..."

"And why not?"

"Because that would mean you want to be king and... and I was so going to look good as queen." I rolled my eyes and sighed. "Just hear it. Queen Jillian. I want it."

"It's not about names or looks Jill." She glared at me. "You have to do a lot of politics which bore you. You also have to listen and fix every ones but yours problems. And you can't just sit back and admire your image in a mirror." I heard her growl.

"And you think you can do all that!" I smile

"Oh did I mention. In order of you becoming queen you would need to marry to do so." I wished I could have took a picture of what her face looked like. She had a mix of horror, a mix of despair, and a mix of fear.

"If... If I did that wouldn't I have to conceive a child." Every since our parents told her how children are born she has been freaked out. She wont even look at anyone who isn't family and even then shes hesitant. I nod and she backed up. "You can have the throne." She ran out faster than I ever thought possible. I smile and went back to training.

"So how was Alaska?" I heard her cold voice from behind me... mother. I turned around to face her.

"It was fine. I learned a lot. It was different and cool. Defiantly worth the trip all those years ago."

"I'm sure it was but did you have to go for 20 years."

'Yes." i turned back around and began to clean up.

"We all missed you." The reason why Jake thinks i would be good for this job is because I'm a great politician just look at me with mom. You would think we cared for each other but right now all I want to do is kill her. I am able to put aside my hatred to keep order something great kings need to do.

"I'm sure you did, but I need to be alone for awhile." She stalked out the room and I just shook my head sighing.

"She is a peace of work. How do you deal Jack."

"I don't my father does." i turned around to see no one else, but Nelela.

Flash back

_I was five when my father started hating Jake. He never hurt him or anything at the time. He would just give him glares and threats. I would sneak out when ever he was like that. When i did I would go see Nelela my best friend. This particular night he was yelling at Jake more. I sneaked out and there was Nel waiting for me. "I heard your father yelling all the way back at my place." She is a vampire servant girl. She isn't special, but she is to me. I smiled and grabbed her hand. _

_"Ya hes in a foul mood. Lets go and hang out." This was the night I left for Alaska never to see Nelela again."_

_flash back over_

I nodded and sighed. "What is it Jack?" She held my hand like when we were kids and I smiled.

"Nothing I just wished my parents were better."

"Hey look at me my parents were and they died when I was 3. At least you have parents and hey your rich you shouldn't care." I laugh.

"Ya well I am not my sister." She nodded and I walked outside with her.

"I missed you." I smiled. I missed her too. I missed her like crazy. I smiled at her and she looked away. I frown.

"What's wrong?" She sighed.

"I can't fall for you Jack." I look at her confused and she turned to face me. "I am married Jack. I'm sure Jake never got the nerve to tell you, but I am. My father got me married off after Jake left." I look at her both shocked and hurt. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine we are only friends right." I fake a smile and she nodded still feeling bad.

"Ya i should go." I nodded and she left.

"Why would I ever think i even had a chance with her." I heard someone behind me and I turned around to see Jake.

"You okay?" I frown and looked away and I heard him walk up next to me. "I didn't know how to tell you." I nodded.

"It's fine. She was just a childhood friend."

"No she wasn't." I looked at him shocked and confused. "I know you Jack your my twin. You love her." I looked down.

"Yes and I was the fool to fall for her." I heard him laugh.

"Trust me I did worst."

"Worst than falling for your best friend who can't be with you."

"Ya i fell in love with a human." I looked at him shocked. There was no rules against it, but it was just crazy to vampires. "I know I'm stupid, but if you met her you would know why." I nodded.

"Why you here?"

"I need a favor once your king."

"What?"

"I need you to give your blessing for me to marry her." I looked at him shocked.


	14. Chapter 13

(Jack's pov)

Blessing my brothers marriage after becoming king should be simple, but it's a lot of paper work. I sigh, I am sitting in my room bored. Jake and Sarah had a wedding and now went off for a honeymoon which will end with a bite. I wish I could have someone, but here I am still thinking about the girl who can't have me. I only wish Neon was here. She was this girl I met in Alaska. She was cool and cute. She was so for me, but she left for africa a week ago so I won't see her forever or at least for awhile. So being king... fun but a lot of work. My sister is off and she is now with some girl from Columbia and Jake is married and I'm king. Yup I ended up like my father. At least i don't have a family I hate. I sigh and go to sleep because everything is done and said in this tale of love, darkness, and vampires.


	15. Author Note 2

So that's the end but if you want me to do another one with Jack or Jillian or both then just reply back and please tell me how you liked it because I had fun writing I just hope you had fun reading it. Please favorite the story or me. I have other vampire stories too if you want more like this. So go check my other stories and reply back. Oh a reminder I wrote the first few chs with SummerTime15. So if you like her stories then you should go check out her stories to bye.

Quinn out


End file.
